Un Cerezo en la Oscuridad
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: Uchiha Madara siempre fue un frío y calculador vampiro que no tenía interés alguno en el amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando su oscura vida sea trastornada por una joven humana? ¿Se rendirá a ese sentimiento o seguirá empeñado en su fría existencia?


Sé muy bien que debería estar pensando en actualizar "La Sombra Guerrera de Akatsuki", pero en verdad necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Será mi primer fanfic no desarrollado en la época ninja y no será un NaruHarem.

El contexto histórico está desarrollado en Londres, Inglaterra a inicios de 1800. Para realizar este proyecto tomé como referencia los anime "Rosario+Vampire", "Vampire Knight" y la película "Inframundo". Por esa misma razón habrá una división entre Kyūketsuki (Vampiros), Ningen (Humanos) y Ōkami Otoko (Hombres Lobo).

La parte más importante de esta nota, si resultaste ser un Anti-Sakura y hallaste este fic, te pido amablemente que evites comentar cualquier cosa que se te ocurra para denigrar esta historia, si no te agrada la idea simplemente no sigas leyendo y así nos evitamos un conflicto innecesario entre escritora/lector (a).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Título: Un Cerezo en la Oscuridad

Clasificación: M

Pareja Principal:  
>Madara x Sakura<p>

Parejas Secundarias:  
>Neji x Ino x Naruto || Sasuke x Hinata || Naruto x Hanabi x Shino || Oc x Oc<p>

.

.

.

.

**"El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad". Giovanni Papini.**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo I: Predestinada

Era el mes más frío del año y la nieve cubría en su totalidad las calles de la ciudad dificultando el paso de los carruajes y los peatones.

Las jóvenes sirvientas iban acompañadas por los lacayos en la compra de provisiones para sus amos.

En las esquinas podían verse a algunos niños jugando con un viejo y sucio balón mientras otros niños se hallaban vendiendo periódicos y productos comestibles, tenían las ropas rotas y sus rostros estaban llenos de suciedad.

En medio de todo ese bullicio iba caminando de forma presurosa una joven de extraño cabello rosa pálido y ojos verde jade, se le había hecho tarde para las clases de piano que su antigua institutriz impartía a jóvenes de la alta sociedad como ella. Se detuvo unos momentos para descansar y recobrar el aliento perdido frente a una tienda que vendía periódicos. Vio por inercia el mostrador y abrió los ojos impactada por el título en primera plana del diario. Algo temblorosa cogió el periódico y leyó la noticia sin poder creerlo del todo.

**"Hallan cuerpos destrozados y sin sangre en un lote vacío"**

**Aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la mañana, una mujer de compañía llegó a la comisaría para reportar que había visto a una bestia en las afueras de la ciudad. Según sus palabras, dicho animal era tan grande como un oso y con sus patas los había matado triturando sus huesos. **

**Poco antes de desmayarse le pareció haber visto que sus ojos tenía el color azul del cielo pero son sólo especulaciones de una mente perturbada. Las autoridades en compañía del forense examinaron los cuerpos de las víctimas en busca de las causas relacionadas con la ausencia de sangre. **

**Al parecer el análisis reveló que esa sustancia fue drenada a través de dos orificios en sus cuellos, los cuales parecieron ser causados por un par de colmillos bastante alargados. Se insistió en saber más detalles pero eso no fue posible debido a la llegada del Gobernador Namikaze Minato quien ordenó fuese desalojado el lugar de toda presencia innecesaria.**

Habiendo llegado a ese punto del artículo, la chica pelirrosa no pudo seguir leyendo por el pánico que sentía y dejó el periódico para salir del negocio con toda la calma que semejante noticia le podía proporcionar. Y siendo honesta consigo misma, algo en su interior le gritó que muy pronto todo lo que sabía y conocía daría un drástico giro de 360°, aún así decidió ignorar esa sensación desagradable a su parecer. De esa forma pronto llegó a la casa de su institutriz Senju Tsunade y Sonrió al encontrar a su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, esperándola afuera.

—_¡Frentona, llegaste muy tarde!—_ Reclamó una joven rubia de ojos verdes que colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cintura en pose de regaño. _—¿Acaso viste a Naruto y te quedaste embobada de nuevo con sus ojos?—_ La rubia sonrió con sorna al ver el marcado sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa que negó con vehemencia a las palabras de Ino. _—Vamos Sakura, debes admitir que está muy bueno como para ser un simple empleado del Correo. Yo lo haría, pero los chicos rubios no me gustan tanto como los castaños—_

—_¡Basta, cerda! Deja de decir esas cosas sobre Naruto, sabes tan bien como yo que Hinata está enamorada de él. Además, no olvides que estoy comprometida para casarme en unos meses cuando ya haya cumplido la mayoría de edad. Lo único que me preocupa del compromiso es que mis padres se niegan a darme el nombre de mi futuro esposo, dicen que cuando sea el momento adecuado podré conocerlo—_ Sin darse cuenta por estar concentrada en la conversación habían llegado al salón donde estaban una pelinegra de ojos gris oscuro acompañada por una peliazul de ojos blancos quienes estaban tocando a cuatro manos una pieza musical en un piano de cola. En silencio se sentaron a esperar su turno y la pelirrosa se sumió en pensamientos relacionados con aquella noticia. Debido a su retraímiento no pudo notar como su institutriz y su mejor amiga intercambiaron miradas.

—_"Pronto llegará él a su vida"—_ Pensaron ambas rubia con sonrisas que mostraban colmillos bastante alargados y afilados, sus ojos habían cambiado al tono rojo sin que ninguna de las chicas presentes notara esa anormalidad.

.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la pequeña ciudad se podía observar una enorme propiedad con amplios jardines y unas bellas fuentes de piedra a la entrada de una gran mansión que tenía tres pisos. Sus tejados eran de color gris y los muros estaban fabricados con ladrillos. En el primer piso estaban las amplias ventanas por las cuales podía ingresar una persona y en los pisos superiores algunos balcones para disfrutar el panorama. La puerta principal poseía un escudo tallado en la madera, éste tenía la forma de un abanico con la mitad superior en color rojo y el resto blanco.

Dentro de dicha mansión estaba un hombre vestido de forma elegante y poseedor de un largo cabello negro como carbón viendo por una de las ventanas como la lluvia comenzó a caer. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien más entró a la estancia hasta que habló.

—_Madara, los Haruno están aquí como pediste y están en el salón esperando ser atendidos—_ Mencionó un joven bastante parecido al mayor. _—Y nuestra hermana quiere saber si les ofrecemos algo de comer—_

—_Ya voy, Izuna. Y dile a Mikoto que no se moleste, no estarán aquí mucho tiempo—_ Dijo el llamado Madara y abandonó el lugar seguido de Izuna. Pronto ambos llegaron al salón donde estaba un hombre con cabello rosa oscuro y ojos azul metálico acompañado por una mujer rubia de ojos verde oscuro. _—Mebuki, Kizashi, es bueno verlos—_ Saludó de forma seca para sentarse en un sillón e indicó que podían hacer lo mismo.

—_Madara-sama, es un honor estar aquí—_ Mebuki tomó la palabra a sabiendas que su esposo iniciaría la conversación con algunos de sus pésimos chistes. _—¿Puedo saber para qué nos ha llamado?—_ Preguntó la rubia deseando que el motivo fuera totalmente distinto al que estaba pensando.

—_Según tengo entendido, mi prometida está próxima a ser presentada en sociedad—_ Expresó el pelinegro con una fría mirada dirigida a los Haruno que se pusieron nerviosos. _—Por esa razón he decidido darme a conocer ya que el tiempo se ahora. Si no consigo pronto un heredero, el equilibrio entre las tres razas se verá afectado según las palabras de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo—_

—_Entiendo lo que dice, Madara-sama—_ Habló Kizashi con una inusual seriedad que sorprendió a su esposa y en cierto modo a ambos hermanos que no estaban acostumbrados. _—Si eso es todo, entonces nos retiramos. Debemos decirle a nuestra pequeña flor que pronto será trasladada a su Academia en los próximos días—_ Dijo el pelirrosa viendo a Madara.

—_Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Haruno—_ El pelinegro sostuvo su mirada mientras sus ojos negros adquirían una tonalidad rojo sangre. _—Tu hija me pertenece. Ese ha sido su destino desde antes de nacer—_ Sin decir más salió del salón mientras Izuna acompañaba al matrimonio fuera de la mansión.

De inmediato volvió al lado de su hermano mayor que estaba viendo de nuevo por la ventana como los Haruno se iban en un coche de alquiler.

—_Hermano, ¿estás seguro de querer seguir adelante con el compromiso? Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitir que "eso" te controle—_ Expuso Izuna con cierta preocupación.

—_Izuna, mi interés por esa joven va más allá de unas cuantas creencias que Hagoromo nos dejó en su momento antes de morir—_ Volteó para ver al menor y sonrió de lado. _—La he visto y de verdad vale la pena, es casi tan hermosa como Kushina, por eso la quiero para mí... Y eliminaré a quien se interponga en mi camino para poseerla—_ En ese punto la conversación fue interrumpida por una hermosa joven pelinegra y ojos color carbón que tenía una gran similitud con ambos hombres. Estos, al verla entrar, se relajaron y sonrieron.

—_Mikoto, hermana querida—_ Madara se acercó y besó una mejilla de la mujer siendo imitado por Izuna. _—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—_ Tras esas palabras llevó a su hermana hacia un sillón para que pudiera sentarse mientras él e Izuna se quedaron de pie.

—_Vine para saber cuando conoceré a tu prometida, hermano querido—_ Mikoto sonrió con suavidad. _—En verdad estoy ansiosa porque llegue ese momento—_ Le indicó a su hermano mayor que tomara asiento a su lado y acarició su rostro cuando lo hizo.

—_No te preocupes. Pronto sabrás quien es ella—_ El pelinegro tomó su mano y besó el dorso. Tras esa breve explicación los tres hermanos comenzaron una charla sobre la próxima fiesta de presentación en sociedad.

.

.

.

.

Para Namikaze Minato dirigir aquella investigación sobre los cuerpos hallados esa madrugada había sido en verdad agotador, sobre todo sabiendo de antemano quien había sido el responsable de semejante atrocidades. Sólo quería que terminara pronto para volver a casa con su hijo.

—_¡Naruto, ya estoy en casa!—_ Expresó el rubio de ojos azules cuando ingresó a su hogar. _—Tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente—_ Sin decir más se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para entrar en ella.

—_¡Espera, ya casi salgo dattebayo!—_ Dijo Naruto y salió de inmediato limpiándose la boca. _—Papá, ¿qué es lo que sucede?—_ Preguntó el rubio menor viendo a su padre que tenía un rostro serio.

—_Seré claro Naruto... Lo hiciste de nuevo—_ Minato soltó un suspiro y lo miró fijamente. _—Hoy me informaron que en la madrugada habían varios cuerpos irreconocibles. Sabes que normalmente lo dejaría pasar, pero esta vez cruzaste el límite. ¡Te aliaste con un vampiro y encima una mujer te vio!—_ Apretó los puños para calmarse un poco. _—Te irás con los Inuzuka un tiempo para controlar ese problema tuyo y tendrás permitido volver hasta que lo hayas logrado. Ahora vé a hacer tus maletas porque ya hablé con Tsume, ella y sus dos hijos vienen de camino para recogerte—_

—_Está bien papá, como digas ttebayo—_ Expresó Naruto desanimado mientras comenzaba a guardar su ropa y su padre salió de la habitación.

—_"Espero que esto no cause muchos problemas en el futuro"—_ Pensó el rubio Namikaze viendo el cielo nocturno. _—"O estaremos en serios conflictos si la unión de Madara no se lleva a cabo"—_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Y corte! Espero que esta pequeña introducción en verdad les haya gustado, sé que fue muy corto pero espero que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos. Posiblemente a la mayoría les sorprendió ver a Mikoto como hermana menor de Madara e Izuna, sólo puedo decir que alguien me aconsejó que lo hiciera y ahí está el resultado. Recuerden "los peces son amigos, no comida", perdón, esa fue una línea equivocada xD. Lo que en verdad quería era recalcar esto: Si eres Anti-Sakura por favor evita comentar si mi historia MadaSaku no te gusta, de esta forma tú y yo nos evitaremos un gran conflicto innecesario.<p>

¡Bien! Con esto dicho de nuevo, me despido y recuerden dejar reviews de al menos 15 palabras. Es triste y deprimente ver sólo un "Me gusta", ya que no estamos en Facebook para esos comentarios tan pobres.

¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


End file.
